The World Is Ours
by ilettheflamesbegin
Summary: Yes. This is a Tayley.
1. Chapter 1

**[Hayley]**

I stared aimlessly out the window._ How could this happen on such a beautiful day?_ I thought to myself. I turned back to my computer. Facing Josh's blog was one of the worst things I've done in a while, other than the whole Taylor acting weird thing.  
>At that moment my phone started vibrating on the window sill next to me.<br>"Oh hey Taylor" I said  
>"Hey Hayles, have you seen it yet?"<br>"Yeah," I said, unconvincingly trying to hold back the tears, "How come we didn't see this coming?"  
>"I dunno, I thought there would be a sign from at least Zac, before they told us," he said, sounding disappointed.<br>"How bout Jerm, did you tell him?"  
>"Yeah, he sounded...angry, and he errrm, hung up on me"<br>"Well, that could be interesting, hey sorry, but I have to go, going to see my family today. I'll talk to you later?"  
>"Yeah, have fun," he replied, I kind of figured he was smiling when he said that.<br>The line went dead and I went to clean myself up. I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess; my eyes were all puffy and red. Who knew that someone you've know so long could betray you, well, I sure as hell didn't. I brushed out my hair and tied it back, shoved some moisturizer on my face. Well, at least it made the redness go away a little.

I grabbed my bag and jumped into my car. I sat there, staring out the window, I don't exactly know how long for, but I couldn't stop thinking about that post. Yeah, I know that everything was signed under my name, but I didn't want it to be that way. We were and we still are a band, nothing can or will change it. I started up the motor after the unmeasurable amount of time. I drove straight to my family's house, no detours, straight there. I walked up to the door, knocked and as my dad answered I burst into tears and ran straight into his arms.

**[Taylor]**

I got off the phone with Hayley. I knew she was pretty ticked off about this. Hell, we'd just finished touring, and her birthday was almost here. Josh and Zac knew that we weren't the bad guys. They were just making us look that way. I just couldn't help but feel sorry for Hayley, she'd worked her butt of to get here, we all did. I guess I'd feel bad whenever she got hurt, but this has just brought all of us down. I also can't help but think what the fans think of us. I know some of them will stick by us, but there will be the ones that believe Hayley is the bad guy and quit on us.  
>I decided to get off my couch and head to my guitar. But I thought again and decided maybe that wasn't the best idea. Instead I hopped into my car and headed over to Hayley's, and wait for her to get home.<p>

**[Jeremy]**

Taylor had called me earlier about the blog post. I kind of figured that Zac had no input. Ever since that stupid break up between Hayley and Josh, Josh just had it out for her. He brought everything down. We'd try to do meet and greets, but he'd just ugh. He wouldn't smile, or even look happy on stage or off. He and Zac would just sit away. I mean, I knew we were growing apart, but they were taking it literally. We'd been on the road for what, something like 5 or 6 years, surely they could act a bit more mature. But it's ever since Jenna came along. I'm not saying she's a bad person, but she just seemed to...control him. I just hoped that if Kat and I ever got that serious, I wouldn't turn all sour like he did. To be honest, I just really couldn't wait for all this stuff to calm down. It would, wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

**[Hayley]**

_What an emotional afternoon _I thought to myself. I knew my mother wasn't a great fan of Josh after the whole break up, but after she heard about this, it looked like her face was almost going to explode. But, I'm going to put this stuff behind me. My birthday is coming up and it will be a new, refreshed chapter of my life, well, the end will be if those MTV people are open to our interview. Things will work out; I just have to keep reminding myself of that.  
>I got into my car after saying goodbye to my parents. Again, sat there pondering the events that had happened. It was almost 5 and geez, this day had been long. Just as I was about to start the engine my phone started ringing.<br>"Oh, hey Chad," I said, kind of surprised that he was calling me.  
>"Hey Hayley, I'm so sorry bout the shit that Josh said about you."<br>"No, it's cool, you had no part in it, he's just, ugh."  
>"Yeah, well, things will look up. They can't get any worse...right?"<br>"No, I guess not."  
>"Well, I have to go sorry, just, don't hunt down Josh and kill him or something," he laughed, "alright?"<br>"Yeah, I'll leave that one to Jeremy or Taylor," I said smiling.  
>"Bye Hayles, I love you," he said.<br>"I love y-," I was about to finish the sentence, but the line went dead before I could finish it. I threw my phone back into my bag. He was so typical, it almost seemed like we weren't actually together. He was always involved in his band stuff; I was always involved in mine. I thought that maybe he would be getting jealous, of me spending so much time with the guys, because even before Josh's and mines break up, I'd spend a lot of time with Taylor and Jeremy, but I don't really know. I'm not even really sure about Chad, but I'll wait and see how things go. I started the engine and I drove home.  
>The first thing I saw when I got outside my house was Taylor's car and the first thing I thought was, <em>oh shit, what's wrong?<em>

**[Taylor]**

Hayley's car finally showed up and she barely had time to stop when she jumped out of the car and ran straight towards me with a look of shock on her face.  
>"Taylor, what's wrong? Why are you here?" she sound sounding really puffed.<br>"Hayley n-"that's all I could say before she cut me off.  
>"Oh god, did Jeremy do something to Josh?"<br>"No, Hayley, nothing's wrong," I said finally getting it out of my mouth. I heard her sigh in relief and the she slowly moved her way into my arms. I put my arms around her and hugged her tight. I didn't quite know what was going to happen, but I felt her body start to shake. I knew she was strong, but this had just gotten the best of her. I removed her from my grip and held her by the shoulders in front of me. She looked me straight in the eyes.  
>"Hayley, you have to be strong, you can make it through this. Josh is not going to get the better of you," as I said that she got her keys out of her bag and opened up the door, grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I closed the door behind me just as she turned on the light. I was surprisingly curious as to what she was planning on doing here...with me in her house.<br>Strangely she put her hands up to my shoulders and moved me towards the chair in her living room and using all her force, tried to make me sit it the chair, I resisted.  
>"Oh, come on Taylor, please just sit down?" she begged, but I continued to resist. I looked her straight in her big green eyes and shook my head.<br>"No, something's not quite...right with this," I claimed with some suspicion in my voice.  
>"Just sit?" she begged again. I just couldn't...not, when staring into her eyes, I sat down in defeat. She smiled and moved her way towards the kitchen, what on Earth was she doing?<br>A few minutes past and she came back out with popcorn and what smelt like hot chocolates.  
>"Hayley, what ar-," I said, but yet again, she cut me off. I bet I was the only person she rendered speechless, and not in the adoring way, but she literally barely let me speak.<br>She pointed at me, "You, shush," she said and I put my hands up, surrendering, and I just laughed. I still had absolutely no clue what she was doing, but she walked down the hall to the closet and came back with some more pillows and some blankets.

**[Hayley]**

I chucked the pillows and blankets onto Taylor, who was sitting there somewhat dumbfounded and curious. I knew he would object to what I was doing if I told him, so I just made him sit there and shush.  
>"Hayley, what are you doing?" he asked, I smiled at him but then turned to the TV cabinet and didn't answer him. I looked through my dvds...hmmm, Wayne's World it is then. I put the dvd into my dvd player, turn off the lights, so the only source of light is the television, which is the best way to watch movies and jump back next to Taylor. I moved the pillows to make myself comfortable and put the blankets over both of our legs. I looked up at Taylor and he was looking down at me, realizing what I was getting him into, a movie night.<br>"Hayley, look, really I dunno if I can stay," he said, and it almost felt as if I'd been stabbed in the gut.  
>"Oh," was all I said as I looked down. I tried to move the blanket off, but Taylor stopped me.<br>With his hand on mine he said, "I'll stay. But only because it's been a rough day, for all of us," he said, and we laughed, realizing it rhymed. I moved the blanket back and rested my head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on mine, it was sort of comforting, in a weird way though.

**[Taylor]**

Many movies later and the house being drained of popcorn and hot chocolate, I was actually getting sleepy. Hayley was already asleep with her head on my lap. She seemed so peaceful, but I had to wake her.  
>"Haaaaaayleeeeeeey," I said. Nothing. I continued trying to wake her. I pulled her hair, slapped her face (lightly of course), jabbed her sides and all I got was a groan and her rolling over to be more comfortable. I swear, a car could crash into her house and she'd sleep right through it.<br>It was when I went to stand up that she woke up. She gripped her arms around my waist, eyes wide open.  
>"T-taylor, don't go," she said, half yawning.<br>"Hayles, it's almost 2...in the morning."  
>"Just stay, even you look exhausted," she said. I agreed and I carried her to her room, the couch was all mine. I turned off the TV and just as I was about to get comfortable, Hayley came back out of her room and snuggled up to me on the couch. For me, this was awkward. I mean, yeah I kinda liked her, but she hadn't done anything like this, and plus, she was with Chad. Maybe it was just all of this, maybe she needed some security. I put my arms around her and just took it as it was. I wouldn't even stand a chance with someone like her.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**[Hayley]**

I woke up in Taylor's arms. I felt kind of bad, was this kind of cheating? I hope not. I got up and made some breakfast, cereal, as usual. I went back out to the lounge and Taylor was still there, fast asleep. And gosh, there was popcorn...everywhere. I felt as is yesterday's events were long behind me and I was kind of hoping it was the same for Jeremy and Taylor. I was staring at Taylor, I don't know why, I just was, when he opened his eyes and caught me staring. He smiled and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, laughing a little. He went to sit up and smiled at me.  
>"Morning," I said. I sat down next to Taylor, "Sorry for keeping you here last night."<br>"It's cool, we're friends, and we stick out for each other. It was actually kind of fun," he said, smiling again, "but I really must be heading off soon." I kind of agreed with that, I had my own stuff to do, like clean. He got up and went to clean himself up, and we said our goodbyes and he left. I felt kind of sad when he did too, not quite what I expected of me.

**[Jeremy]**

I was so pissed at what Josh had said, still. I know I shouldn't be but ugh, he's almost an asswipe to me. Even thought I was still ticked off at them both, I had mixed emotions about everything. I decided to call up Kat.  
>A long hour later and I had explained everything to her, including how much I really wanted to kick Josh in the shins, but she persuaded me not to do anything I would regret. I was secretly telling myself I wouldn't regret that, but what Kat doesn't know won't hurt her.<br>We finally got off the phone and I decided to go out for a drive, maybe to see Taylor.  
>I hopped into my car and put Brand New Eyes into the cd player. I needed a dose of security and this was the closest thing I had, besides Josh and Zac telling us they were kidding, which I knew wasn't true.<br>I reached Taylors house, somewhere in the middle of Turn It Off. I got out and walked up to Taylor's door and he must have heard me coming because he opened the door as soon as I was about to knock.  
>"Oh hey Jerm!" He said with a big smile on his face.<br>"Hey Tay, how's things going?" I asked as he let me in. We walked to the lounge room where the xbox was on pause in COD.  
>"Pretty good, saw Hayley yesterday, she was pretty crushed," I admitted.<br>"Yeah, well I'm not too happy about it either, but I guess we just gotta move on," I said and Taylor nodded in agreement. I sat down and picked up the controller and start to play against Taylor, whilst discussing stuff about the MTV interview Hayley was trying to set up. Hours passed and we had moved from COD to playing with the drum kit and guitars.  
>"Hey, have you thought of anything to do for Hayley's birthday yet?" Taylor asked.<br>"No, maybe we should do a surprise party for her?" I suggested, but felt like I was aiming a bit high with that idea.  
>"I think that's perfect," Taylor said.<p>

**[Taylor]**

The days, and eventually weeks went by. Hayley's birthday was absolutely perfect, everyone had the best fun. The MTV interview went better than we probably thought it would and it felt as if the weight had been lifted off of our shoulders. We were into a new year, which meant new music, new shows, and a new Paramore. Admittedly nothing really happened between Hayley and I and no word was spoken of that night. I wasn't sure if she felt bad or if it was just the comfort thing, but I knew she may have regretted it. But since then, things with her and Chad had been...not so great. I don't actually know if she cared or cares for me, I mean I know she does as a friend, but not as more than that. She was too amazing, for a silly guy like me. But it didn't stop us hanging out together. Today is the second of January, and I'm off to her house. I jumped in my car, but as soon as I was out of the driveway and maybe 50 metres away I saw someone pull into my driveway. I recognised the car, but I wasn't entirely sure. I reversed back to the front of my house and sat there until someone got out of the car. But no one did...well for a good twenty or so minutes. But just as I was about to start my engine back up, there was movement. I took my keys back out of the ignition and moved so I could get a better view. I spun around, and a tall-ish, hooded guy stepped out of the car. He turned towards the direction of my car. I saw his face and immediately thought _holy shit, what is Zac doing here?_


	4. Chapter 4

**[Zac]**

I didn't want to do this, Taylor was my best friend, well, I wasn't sure on that anymore. The split of the band had really fucked shit up between us. Maybe it was the fact that we had grown up together and maybe we were getting sick of each other and becoming our own people, but Josh had put me up to this. I flipped my hood over my head and got out of the car. _Why had Taylor's car been parked there?_ I thought to myself. I thought I saw him leave, but I wasn't really in the mood for paying attention. I closed the door and started to walk up the drive way. _Why the hell was I doing this? _ I asked myself over and over again. I was about 5 metres from the door, when something hit me. I mean, literally, hit me. I didn't even see it coming; I was too focused on what I was meant to be doing. I turned around to hit back, and _wham! _I'd hit him in the face.

**[Taylor]**

I didn't actually know how I was going to explain this to Jeremy and Hayley. Zac and I got in a punch up and he dashed the end. I don't even know what he was doing at my place. But I decided maybe I should call up Hayley, seeing as I don't think I could make it to her place.  
>"Hey, Taylor, what's up? Are you on your way?" she questioned me as soon as she answered. I was meant to be there over an hour ago.<br>"I can't...exactly get there. Could you make it here by any chance? I have to tell you something," I replied back, trying to cover all the questions.  
>"Yeah, be there shortly," and she hung up. Next I had to face Jeremy.<br>"Hey Jerm, it's Taylor."  
>"Oh hey Tay," he answered.<br>"Look, Zac came over earlier and we kind of ended up fighting," I said, just coming straight out with it.  
>"Holy shit, are you okay? I'm going to kill that boy," He almost sounded as if he was being serious.<br>"Look don't. I haven't told Hayley yet, but she's on her way here, how bout you come over too and take a look at the damage," I suggested. It would be easier if they were both here.  
>"Yeah, okay, I'll be over there later, I have some stuff to sort out," and he hung up. Was everyone just having something against saying 'bye' today?<p>

**[Hayley]**

I arrived at Taylor's house and what do I see when I first get there? A big huge bruise covering Taylor's eye. A part of me wanted to hug him and kiss it and tell him it was going to be alright, but I had a feeling that this involved the Farros.  
>"What the hell happened now?" I demanded.<br>"This, seriously wasn't my fault," Taylor claimed in his defence.  
>"Then what?" I questioned. I was going to get this out of him in one way or another. I really wasn't in the mood for people's shit.<br>"Zac was here, looking all seedy; I punched him because it looked like he was trying to break in or something. Full black clothing, I didn't know it was fully him till he punched me back," he said, looking like he was disappointed in himself. I couldn't blame him; Zac was his best friend, once upon a time. I moved up to my tip toes and hugged him as best as I could, he hugged me back and to make things easier, he picked me up off my feet to do so. It seemed like it lasted ages and then a loud beep interrupted the moment. Taylor put me back down and I turned around to see Jeremy parked in the drive way. He jumped out of the car with a look of shock on his face from seeing Taylor's face.  
>"Holy shit man, he got you good!" he said, and they just laughed.<p>

**[Jeremy]  
><strong>We headed inside after Taylor and all sat down in the living room, Taylor and Hayley on the lounge and me on the floor. It wasn't awkward, at all. We sat there running through the events that had happened earlier. The conversation took it's twists and turns and somehow we came across the topic of writing new music.  
>"I really think it may be what's best for us, and the fans too," Hayley said, "Maybe it'll bring us even closer together as a huge family."<br>"Yeah, but we need something to just end all this...how do I put it. How bout just to simply end all of this, all of this with Josh and Zac," Taylor said in reply. We all kind of nodded in agreement. We needed some form of closure, and that's what we were going to give the fans, a new sound, a new Paramore.  
>"So it's agreed, we start writing new music?" I confirmed. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**[Hayley]**

I don't actually know how, but I was surrounded by bunched up balls of paper; lyrics that I either didn't like or just weren't doing what I wanted them to do. I fell backwards onto my bed, sending a dozen paper balls flying. I sighed; I think I was just having a mental blank. I decided to call up Taylor.  
>"Hey Hayley," he said, straight after the first dial tone.<br>"Hey Tay, wanna come help clean my room...you see, I cannot write anything at the moment," I claimed.  
>"Yeah sure, I'll be over there soon."<br>As soon as he hung up I jumped off my bed and walked through to my bathroom. My hair had a strange habit of getting into a mess, even when I wasn't doing anything, so I decided I'd have a quick shower. I rinsed my hair out and got out. I could call that the shortest shower I've possibly ever had. I chucked some better looking clothes on and tied my hair up into a ponytail and as soon as I did that, Taylor was knocking on the front door. I opened the door, to see Taylor's bruise nicely gone. It had been almost a week and it had healed pretty quickly, but he was just as handsome as ever, he didn't need a tough boy image. I gave him a big hug and we just stood there, no interruptions and then I slowly moved back. He smiled and I pulled him into my house by the hand. I showed him to my room and I turned around to his gaping face.  
>"Well, we have a lot to clean up then," he laughed.<p>

**[Taylor]** **  
><strong>  
>I honestly sometimes don't know how Hayley can create a mess like this in a few hours, but at least she was writing. We got her room cleaned up and moved back to the lounge room. Memories of the last night I was here came creeping back up on me and I just kept shoving them to the back of my mind. We hung about just playing with the guitars and started a catchy tune.<br>"I think we should make something of this, y'know just a short piece," Hayley suggested.  
>"I think so to," I said looking at her smiling. She smiled back and I looked down. I stood up put the guitar back on its rack next to the couch and went to grab a notebook. I came back out to the lounge and chucked her the notebook and a random pen.<br>"Start writing genius!" I said and she started to laugh and write stuff down.  
>"I had...some lines that kept on showing up in all the paper we threw out...something...like...this," she said while writing and passed the book up to me.<br>_Now there's nothing but time that's wasting  
>Now it seems like the whole world's waiting<br>Can you hear the words with no backbone?  
><em>"I like it, but I think we need to kind of redo it," I suggested and Hayley nodded.  
>I re-wrote it on the lower part of the piece of paper;<br>_Now there's nothing but time that's wasting  
>Words that have no backbone<br>Now it seems like the whole world's waiting  
>Can you hear the,<br>echoes fading  
><em>"That's way better!" Hayley said, almost immediately starting to write the rest of the song. And I can probably say that that's how "In The Mourning" came about. We released it the next day through . I'm assuming all the fans loved it; it was something new for a change. But after reading through all the threads and everything we had nothing to do.  
>Still the little voice was nagging away in my head, telling me that I should tell Hayley that there was the possibility that I actually liked her.<br>After about 3 minutes of silence and me arguing with the voice in my head I decided to get up the nerve to tell her.  
>"Hey, Hayley. I kinda need to tell you something," I said looking down and playing with my fingers. I didn't want to give her some time to speak, not when I was getting on a roll, "I know you remember the last time I stayed over, and I don't know what it was, but something made me realize that I have feelings for you," I looked up at her, her eyes smiling and that understanding, but cheeky smile. I decided to continue, "and it's not just as a friend like, I mean, I may have even thought you were the most amazing person, the day I met you, but I didn't think of you that way...until now. Well, technically maybe a couple of months ago," <em>crap, <em>I thought, I was rambling on. I then expected Hayley to walk off or something, because I knew a girl like that, just wouldn't like me, but she did the opposite. She pulled me up off the chair so we were both standing, facing each other and, she hugged me that was all, just a hug. And to be honest, I was fine with it.

**[Hayley]**

There wasn't much more I could do. I could tell him that I may have liked him too, but then there was Chad and, lord knows I didn't want to screw everything up, not again, especially after the whole Josh stuff then how he ended up hating me and getting us into the situation we're in now. But really I just wanted to hug him; he would have needed to work up so much courage to tell me. The hug probably lasted more than a few minutes before he slowly moved back and kissed me on the forehead. He looked down at me, absorbing in the moment and at the exact moment, my phone started to go off. I moved away, seeing the disappointment in his face, I had a feeling maybe he knew who was calling.  
>"Hey Chad," I answered, still looking at Taylor, who sat down on the couch, just looking at his feet. A knot had tied itself in my stomach.<br>"Hey Hayley, I was just wondering if I could come over shortly, I need to talk to you," he said, he didn't sound to happy.  
>"Yeah sure," I said and he hung up the phone.<br>"Look, Taylor, Chad's coming over and I think it be best if you aren't here. I don't wanna be rude or anything but I promise we'll talk about this later," I said walking back to him and fixing up the collar on his shirt, he nodded and went towards the door. I was so tempted to hold him back, but I just couldn't. He turned around, smiled and then was gone.

**[Taylor]**

I'd left Hayley's and arrived home, feeling kind of shitty with myself. She was probably having a good time with Chad right now and I just made her day miserable. How could have done that, I probably just made a fool of myself. I sat down and turned the tv on. Nothing interesting, just background noise and went into the kitchen and made something to eat. I wasn't even so sure as to what it was, I just needed food. I sat down, ate what I had and put the empty plate on the table. I lied down across the couch and decided to get a little bit of sleep.

I was woken by my phone going off. I rubbed my eyes and looked around at the clock, it was 6 pm. I looked at my phone that was still vibrating on the seat. Hayley's name kept flashing on the screen.  
>"Hayley, what's up?" I said, half yawning.<br>I heard sobbingthrough the phone, this couldn't be good. "Chad, he decided we should break up."  
>"I'll be right there," I said, running out of the house, grabbing my keys along the way, and to my car.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**[Taylor]**

I arrived at Hayley's house to find her door unlocked. I opened it and walked into the lounge room to find Hayley's lying on the floor surrounded by tissues. I heard her still sobbing and she slowly looked up to me with red swollen eyes. She quickly sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
>"I'm sorry you had to see me like this," she said, still sobbing a little. I helped her up onto the chair where she rested her head on my shoulder. I put my arm over her shoulders, her body still shaking. I felt her head move up and her kiss me on the cheek. I looked down at her, my face puzzled and she started to kiss, me. Actually kiss me. I didn't want this, not now, so I decided to hold her back.<p>

**[Hayley]**

I was confused when Taylor pushed me back, he look puzzled and disappointed in me at the same time and I honestly don't know why, I thought this was what he wanted.  
>"Why...?" I said looking him in the eyes. He knew what the end of that question was.<br>"Because Hayley, you're not yourself," I knew he was being serious. I lay my head on his lap and he sat there stroking my hair. We just talked, not about anything special...just talked, about life, about what the new year was going to bring us.

**[Taylor]**

Time just flew by, we didn't notice that it had hit 10:30; we only did when we started to get really tired. I carried Hayley into her room when she was asleep and locked the door as I left. The first thing I saw when I stepped out of her house was Josh's car. What was he now, a serial stalker?

**[Josh]**

I vowed pretty much since the day she broke up with me that I would make her life miserable. Well, not really, it's just the way it turned out. And now I was here, facing Taylor, coming out of her house at 11 o'clock. I knew there was something up between them, ever since she suggested bringing him back into the band. I guess I didn't look too good sitting out here either, but I knew something was up. Taylor looked straight into my eyes, through the car window. He knew it was me and before I could drive off he was running straight for the car and punched through the window and grabbed me by the collar with the angriest of looks on his face.  
>"What the hell are you doing here Josh?" He questioned me, well, more like demanded me to answer.<br>"Look Taylor, I just wanted to see what was going on, you're the one that punched up Zac the other day anyway," I said, he tightened his grip.  
>"You know that you being here has nothing to do with that," he said, on the brink of growling, "now you keep the hell away from her or I'll tell Jeremy about this little incident and you know that he isn't your biggest fan anymore."<br>I looked into his eyes and I knew he wasn't kidding.  
>"Okay, we'll make a truce then, you don't mess around with Hayley, besides band stuff and it'll give me reason not to keep my eye on you both. Don't forget, she loved me long before she ever liked you," I said. Taylor let go of my collar in with what seemed like agreement.<br>"Fine," he said, "I won't do anything to Hayley, I won't hurt her." And with that we nodded and I started up my engine.  
>"Don't tell her anything about this," I warned him before driving off. <p>

**[Jeremy]**

Things were getting really awkward. I was over in London with Kat while In the Mourning was released, and I liked it. But when I got back, those two friendly people on the screen weren't so friendly anymore. I wasn't sure if it was Hayley or Taylor that had done something wrong. We'd chill at someone's house and they'd either sit opposite each other or I would have to sit in between them, it made me probably the most uncomfortable person in any meet up. Finally, I had to say something.  
>"Seriously guys, what's up your asses?" I question, they both looked at me puzzled, "Don't tell me you don't see what's going on here? I hear the most amazing new song from you guys and you're friendly on screen and then pissed at each other when you're not?" They both looked at each other, I wasn't sure if they were exchanging glares or maybe the possibility that they were both being really bitchy.<br>"Oh, wait, I see, this is a practical joke right?" I laughed, they stared at me blankly and I decided it was best if I shut up.  
>"Well, Taylor was the one that started ignoring me, ever since the break up with Chad—" Hayley started.<br>"Hey, wait, what break up with Chad, no one said anything about a break up with Chad," I interrupted. I could see the tears starting to well up in Hayley's eyes, I'd hit a sensitive spot.  
>"We broke up a week ago Jeremy," she explained, looking down and fiddling with her fingers, "He said that with all this time being apart, there was just no point in a relationship."<br>I put my arm around her as tears slowly started to roll down her face.  
>"But then the night he did that, Taylor came over and...erm, things happened, not is a suss way, but then, the next day he was all weird," she said pushing my arm off of her and wiping away her tears. Silence filled the room before Taylor decided to speak.<br>"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Hayley and I especially don't want to be the one to hurt you. Do you get where I'm coming from?" He asked, his face confused, waiting for her to answer. But instead she just looked down as if she wanted to ignore him.  
>"Look, we've been through a lot and the only way we've been able to cope is by being together, maybe we just need a week or so apart," I suggested. No one said anything. Hayley got up and walked to the bathroom.<br>"Seriously, why are you acting weird?" I question Taylor as soon as Hayley had left the room.  
>"Look, I can't explain here, but it involves Josh," he said in a whisper.<br>"Fuck!" I said, maybe a bit too loudly because Hayley came racing out with a worried look on her face.  
>"What happened?" she asked examining my body from a safe distance.<br>"Just...uhh, bent my finger back a bit too far," I responded whilst waving my little finger in the air, "It'll be fine though." I tried to back that up with a smile, but Hayley didn't seem to quite believe me. She didn't need to know that Josh was involved in any way to how Taylor was acting.

About another almost silent hour passed and Taylor and I decided we'd best be off. We said our goodbyes, however awkward they were and we left. I was still kinda worried about Hayley, but she was strong. As soon as we got to Taylor's car I jumped in and started questioning him.  
>"What did Josh say?"<br>"Well, I was over late at Hayley's and he was thinking that we were doing...well..errr...stuff. He said that if I didn't leave Hayley alone then he would continue to watch our every move. But please don't do anything Jeremy, I told him I wouldn't tell you," he pleaded.  
>"Do you like Hayley, Taylor?" I questioned, just out of curiosity.<br>"Yeah, I guess I do."  
>"Hmm...well, we'll keep the Josh stuff to ourselves for the time being and I guess we'll, no you'll have to keep being eh with Hayley. We'll have a week apart and then we'll sort this stuff out," I promised. He started the engine and dropped me off at my place. What I really needed was sleep.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**[Hayley]**

I don't know what his problem was, I mean geez, I thought he liked me. I sat on my bed trying to process why he didn't kiss me back. I know it seems petty two weeks after the incident, but I just didn't understand. All I'd pretty much done since last week was wonder, why didn't he kiss me back? The last thing he said to me, directly to me, just kept on echoing throughout my mind. _"I just don't want to see you get hurt again Hayley and I especially don't want to be the one to hurt you. Do you get where I'm coming from?" _To be honest, I did know where he was coming from. But it seems as though that what he was saying wasn't the whole story. It had felt as if that night, Jeremy and Taylor were trying to hide something from me, and I was curious as to what it was, but a gut feeling told me I didn't want to know. After so much thinking and moping around, I decided I'd go out for a walk.  
>I got maybe 3 blocks from my house, when I came to the realization, that there was someone following me. I mainly didn't notice at first, because I had my headphones in, listening to some Jimmy Eat World. I turned around to see that there was a very familiar car driving very slowly behind me, so they must've known me to know that I would be listening to music. I slowed down, hoping that the car would have me mistaken for someone else, but it didn't. I stopped, it stopped. I had stopped right beside me and a turned my head, scared of who I would see in the driver's seat.<p>

I didn't quite expect who it was, let alone expect him to invite me into his car, but I took the offer up, we needed to sort shit out.  
>"Hi Josh. Why exactly are you following me?" I asked as soon as I sat down. <p>

**[Josh]**

This was probably one of the stupidest ideas that I've ever had. I was mostly scared that she was going to slap me after she got into the car.  
>"I just wanted...to talk," I half-heartedly explained. I knew she wouldn't believe me.<br>"Look, whatever your problem is, I'm sick of it," she said. By this time we had started driving. She didn't know it, but I was driving to Taylor's. Jenna knew that I was mucking stuff up between them, but they didn't know, well I hadn't actually told her either, but I knew she had a feeling.  
>"Look Hayley, Taylor is a dumbass."<br>"What?" she said almost immediately after I had said what I did. Her eyes were wide open trying to comprehend what I had said.  
>"Look, I saw him the other night after he had been at yours. He came out and said that he was on our side, definitely. He said what he said the other day because...I told him too," she was looking at me in disbelief.<br>"I-I don't believe you," she said, not even sounding so sure in what she was saying.  
>"Hayley, we've been close for how long until this muck up? Why don't you believe me?" Now I know that wasn't believable, but that line always worked on her. We stopped outside Taylor's house but Hayley didn't notice she was too busy thinking through what I had said. I saw Taylor looking through his window over her shoulder, so I did the last thing I could to really cause trouble. I took her face in mine and I kissed her. I admit that it was an asshole move, but what else could I do? I let go and she looked at me, in even more disbelief than what was on her face before and then, she slapped me, out of nowhere she slapped me again and opened the door, got out and slammed the door shut. Before I could drive off she kicked the door and ran off. I put my hand up to the side of my face, it was burning and before I drove off, I saw Taylor look down and close his curtain. Job done.<p>

**[Taylor]**

My face was burning red with anger. I knew Hayley didn't have anything to do with what I just saw, but I knew Josh was out to get me.

A few days passed and I hadn't heard anything from Hayley, not even a hello from a text message. I decided I'd call up Jeremy and see if he had heard anything.  
>"Hey Jeremy," I said.<br>"Hello Taylor," he said back. He never says Hello unless he's really ticked off.  
>"Have you heard anything from Hayley?" I asked, being careful what I did and did not ask.<br>"Yeah, I have, but I don't think she actually wants to talk to you, seeing as you're an asshole," he said in a very unpleasing manner.  
>"Look, I didn't do anything-"I started but he cut me off.<br>"I really don't want to hear you lie about this to me Taylor; it was obvious you were just using Hayley. I'd honestly believe her more than you, which may sound harsh, but it's true." Then he hung up, nothing more to say. I was actually curious as to what I had done this time.

**[Jeremy]**

I wasn't used to getting all up in business with Hayley and Taylor. They're my best friends and I hated to see them fight, but I was taking Hayley's side on this one. That makes me sound like such an idiot.  
>I'd gone over to Hayley's house, trying to cheer her up. There wasn't much I could do. 2 heartbreaks in a month, I was surprised this girl wasn't dead yet. We sat around planning more tour stuff for this year, but it was difficult without Taylor being there. We planned on going to South America, just before Josh and Zac left. We knew we would be going as a 3 piece, but it was slowly looking like 2.<br>I wanted to make Hayley a bit happier, so I went up the road to star bucks, maybe coffee would help. Hayley stayed at home and I realized that was a good thing when I got to the coffee joint. Josh was standing in the line at the door looking as smug as ever.  
>"Well hello there stranger," he greeted me when I stood behind him in line, "I hear things aren't going so well with the band."<br>"Look Josh, that's none of your business, you ain't a part of it anymore," I said hoping it would shut him up, but I was proven wrong.  
>"Well, I most definitely wouldn't want to be stuck in a band with two bitchy people, I mean, how have they been getting along recently?" he was trying to intimidate me, "I think you should just give up on this band stuff, since we left, you're nothing and you know it." I glared at him, but he continued to talk. "So, since your band thing isn't working out, how bout you help us with ours?" He snickered, but I knew he may have actually been being serious. I did just about the only thing I could do, well, I could've walked away, but I punched the bastard.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**[Hayley]**

It took me ages to get up the courage to forgive Taylor for what Josh had said. I know that makes no sense, but it was just, so confusing. I wasn't even entirely sure on anything, anything being if I was trusting him or not. I honestly wasn't sure if he still liked me, he barely spoke to me, as if I was the criminal. We'd sat around at Jeremy's after we found out Jeremy had hit Josh and things were just awkward. I guess we had felt bad about believing Josh, after all he had put us through he tried to split us up more. We sat around clearing things up between us, making sure that we were all clear and Taylor and I decided to go. I realized I really needed to talk to Taylor alone and I'd brought him to Jeremy's so I had to take him home.  
>We said goodbye to Jeremy, happy that things were all cool between us and Taylor and I walked out to my car. We got in and sat for ages in total silence. Meanwhile my stomach was turning into knots, just whenever I was around Taylor, my stomach was in knots. I started to drive after a while; I don't even know why things were so awkward. We got to Taylor's house, still in silence and I turned the motor off.<br>"Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch, but how was I to know?" I asked, not even turning my head in his direction.  
>He shook his head, "I don't know," he replied, getting out of the car, leaving me there in silence, feeling like an idiot.<br>I drove back to my place and grabbed a cup of tea and curled up on the couch. I didn't turn the tv on, instead I sat there deep in thought, when I had a perfect idea for a song. I wrote the general idea of it down and I went to my room and fell dead asleep for the first time in days.

**[Taylor]**

I woke the next morning to my phone going off. I thought I read Hayley on the screen but I didn't confirm that until I answered the phone.  
>"Taylor, get your butt over to Jeremy's now! We have a song coming up!" she said and hung up. I groaned. How could she be so energetic at what, I checked the clock, geez, it was one in the afternoon. I dragged myself up from under the covers, forcing myself to have a shower and wake up.<br>I grabbed an apple from the counter and went to go over to Jeremy's. If there was a new song, they knew I wouldn't miss it for the world.  
>I still wasn't on the right terms with Hayley, I knew she was being manipulated by Josh, we all were. The fact was that I still had feelings for her, but I honestly don't know how she would react to anything especially all of what's happened. I made it over to Jeremy's by about 1:30 or so, Hayley's car was pulled up out the front and I could hear guitars coming from inside.<br>I walked in, knowing the door would be unlocked because they had invited me over. I walked in to find Hayley with a notebook in her hand; she looked up at me, smiled briefly and looked back down at what she was writing. I saw Jeremy in the corner playing around with something on his bass, sending looks between me and Hayley. I thought I'd pull my weight and grab a guitar that Jeremy had sitting on a rack.

**[Jeremy]**

Things went back and forth for about a week. Hayley and Taylor would go back home at night and come back to mine for about 8 hours, just so we could get this song finished. So far we had realized what this song was about, and Taylor had agreed that he would track both sets of guitars and the drums, which even Hayley had to admit made him a lifesaver. The first thing we pretty much came up with was the drums, then he came up with things for the guitars with Hayley, it was good to see them working together, even after what had happened. We all ended up agreeing that the instrumental part was perfect, although it was heavier than what we had previously thought it would sound like, it was kind of a dark but we liked it, it was different. No doubt our fans would like it when they heard it.  
>The last thing we had to write was lyrics, we usually left that to Hayley, but we all wanted some input in this one.<br>The last day we had finally finished it, Hayley wrote the last word down, and we all breathed a sigh of relief.  
>"Well, I guess we have to call up the studio then," I said, Hayley and Taylor nodded in agreement. I think the last thing we expected was that the music people for Transformers were looking at our music for the new movie.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**[Jeremy]**

Although we'd written a brand new song, and we wanted our fans to hear it, we had to wait for the movie's music guys to sort things out. I knew that this song wouldn't be out for ages, months probably. We had to go to New York to lay the track down properly, we were just waiting to hear back from the label to see if it was all cool, this is was a really confusing process.  
>We'd managed to score some tour dates in South America and currently I was on the phone to Kat and packing at the same time.<br>"Kat, I promise, we've sorted stuff out," I said, trying to explain to her, but I knew she didn't believe me, especially after the way I had trash talked about Taylor to her, which I thoroughly regretted now. She tried to argue back, as usual, but I managed to persuade her and tell her that I would call her while we were in South America.  
>We said goodbye and I proceeded to pack the rest of my clothes. I was ridiculously keen for this tour, the first time we'd be getting out, just the three of us, doing shows.<br>I'd just finished packing, all my clothes, making my guitar nice and comfy in its case, when my phone started vibrating in my room. I couldn't quite recall where I'd put it, I threw some clothes that I didn't pack off of my bed and eventually found my phone, happily vibrating on my bed. I picked it up and answered it.  
>"Hey Jerm, I need your help with something," Taylor started.<br>"Yeah, lemme guess, Hayley problems?" I asked, knowing that this was probably the cause of his frustrations.  
>"Yeah. I just need to know if she actually wants to talk to me after all that's happened."<br>"Look Taylor, she's not mad at you, she's mad at herself for letting herself actually listen to Josh and let Josh get to her again," I explained. "She's got nothing against you, after the break up with Chad; you were the first person she turned to, because she cares about you Taylor."  
>"What do I do to gain her trust again then?" he asked.<br>"Spend time with her, that's all she needs...is time," and with that he hung up. Something made me feel good about helping him, I just had a feeling that things would work out between him and Hayley this year.

**[Hayley]**

I was just sitting around packing, making some new shirts for the South America tour, when someone came knocking at the door.  
>"It's open!" I yelled hoping they could hear me. About a minute later Taylor walked into my room, I noticed by the sound of his footsteps then turning around to see his face; he was smiling but looking down.<br>"Good to see you're packing stuff," he said, lifting up some of my newly scribbled on items of clothing, particularly taking interest in the turquoise jeans I had put black tape down the sides of.  
>"Yeah," I said back, gesturing towards the jeans, he handed them over, "you packed yet?"<br>"Yeah, it looks like a mess, but hey, I fail at packing," he chuckled to himself.  
>"Do I have to pack your stuff for you between concerts and everything again?" I asked smiling as I turned to face him.<br>He nodded in response.  
>"Come here, I need a hug," I said smiling and he pulled me closer to him. We stood there hugging for ages, it was probably the safest I'd actually felt since the night he stayed over and I fell asleep with him. He moved back a little and I just felt like I had to look up at him. I got lost in his eyes and the next thing I knew, I was kissing him. I felt as if I had no power over myself and that this was specifically where I belonged, with Taylor.<br>I didn't know how long we stood there, but it was perfect, unexplainable past my words. Taylor pulled away with a smile on his face.  
>"Does that make up for me not kissing you back that one time or what?" He asked, I nodded in response and pecked him back on the lips. I wove my fingers through his, both of us knowing what it meant.<br>"Can we just keep this between us though?" I saw him start to look disappointed. "But only till we're back from this tour. Jeremy can know if he has to, I promise." I saw his smile come back and he bit his lip and nodded. I moved away from him, letting my fingers slip from his. He helped me pack up the rest of my things so that we could be ready to leave the day after next.

**[Taylor]**

I stayed that night at Hayley's, realizing that besides the plane, I wouldn't be able to be as close to her as I was in these few moments. We just sat around, and Hayley had decided it was time to tell me about Josh. Although it was a while ago, she just wanted me to know.  
>"You know how you just seem to think you're in love, but you're too young to really understand it?" she asked, I nodded. "It was like that."<br>I had my arm around her, her head on my shoulder. She went through all that she and Josh had been through, ever since she had moved to Franklin.  
>I admired her courage to tell me, because I don't think I would really have the courage to tell her about my only girlfriend. In fact I would be really embarrassed. She only knew that I had only had one other girlfriend that was it. I'd never really told anyone besides Zac about her, and I preferred to keep it that way.<br>She told me about the tours, before I joined in, and it sounded as if they'd had so much fun, even if they were just kids.  
>As usual, we sat around watching movies, talking about anything (it seemed to be a habit that we had created for ourselves) and we ended up falling asleep again at about 11 or so.<p>

I woke up with Hayley in my arms. At first I started to doubt this was actually real, but I then realized that I did actually kiss her yesterday. I managed to get up from the couch without disturbing her sleep and make my way into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I was just about finished when Hayley walked in and kissed me on the cheek.  
>"Morning Tay," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes and finding her way to the box of Cap 'n' Crunch sitting on the counter.<br>We sat down at the table in silence and ate. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was the kind of silence that you'd like. I made the most of this moment, seeing as the next time I'd see her, would be at the airport, on a plane and having to act like none of this had ever happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Hayley]**

Taylor left about midday. I felt like I had made the best choice I could with Taylor, I knew this was going to last. There was something about him.  
>I closed the door behind him as he left and I swung around so my back was against the door. I moved all my weight to the door and smiled to myself. I felt as if I actually had enough energy to jump around for about 12 hours, but I knew that I would need to contain it for the shows.<p>

I woke up the next morning at about 5:30, knowing we had to catch a flight at 11:30. I noticed that I had already gotten several wake up texts, just from Taylor and Jeremy alone. I noticed one from Erica, my little sister.  
>"Hayley, I hope you have a good time in South America. Take lots of photos, and REMEMBER TO CALL ME!" It read. I smiled, because I hadn't actually seen my sister since December. I'd spoken to her via the odd text here and there, but I dunno, I felt like we were drifting apart, which I hated.<br>I packed up the last of my things before I heard Taylor beeping from the front. It was already 7:30, but there was about a 45 minute drive to the airport. I grabbed my suitcase and placed it outside the door and grabbed my carryon luggage, also trying to grab my keys out at the same time. Taylor had snuck up behind me and I turned around to him running off with my suitcase. I giggled to myself but the turned around to lock the door to my house. After successfully completing that task, I saw Taylor standing at the fence. I walked to him and as I got to him he opened his arms and gave me the biggest hug. I looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
>"Ready to pretend like we're not together?" I said, believing there to be disappointment in my voice. He nodded, not looking too thrilled about the idea as well.<p>

Josh and Justin were already sitting in the back seats of the car, fooling around and hitting each other, but I knew they were just as excited as we were. I guess only inter-band members on this tour knew about Taylor and I. So Justin would have to be cool with it and know what was going on.

We got to the airport just before 9, silly amounts of traffic in the morning. We met Jeremy there; he was waiting, suitcase on one side, bass on the other. I grabbed my suitcase from the back of Taylor's car and ran up to Jeremy giving him the biggest hug. I heard Taylor organise someone to take the car to the car place and he walked up behind me and peeled me off of Jeremy. He stood there with his hands around my waist and Jeremy instantly understood what had happened.

**[Jeremy]**

I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew they would end up together. I was seriously unbelievably happy for them, they looked so happy together.  
>"But Jeremy, you can't tell anyone, not until we want everyone to know," Hayley said, I knew she was trying to look serious, but on the inside was exploding with joy.<p>

The next few hours passed by, okay, they didn't pass by, they dragged on. I was really starting to miss Kat. I promised I'd call her when we reached Brazil. We finally managed to get to the point where we were able to board the plane.  
>We sat on the right side of the plane, and as usual, Hayley sat in the aisle seat, I swear she was such a kid. Taylor was in the middle and I sat near the window. Josh and Justin were sitting behind us, I could tell by Justin occasionally kicking the back of Taylor's seat then going to whisper something in his ear.<br>Hours flew by (lol, see what I did there?) which was much better than sitting around waiting to board the plane. Hayley fell asleep with her head on Taylor's shoulder and I just fell asleep.

The next time we woke w just before we landed, it was a really uneventful flight, but I guess every flight was like that. The good news is was that we were in South America! As soon as we landed, I was wide awake. Hell, we were playing our first show without Josh and Zac.  
>I turned to look at Hayley and Taylor, noticing that they were probably just as pumped as I was.<br>We were given the go ahead to leave the plane then made our way over to the motel that we were staying at. It was mid afternoon and we just decided on cereal for dinner, just because it was easy and efficient.

We'd all gotten assigned to different rooms; we just couldn't share one big one. Yeah, the bus was a different story, we'd learned to live on that thing, we hadn't gotten used to sharing a motel room though, and it was pretty petty. Taylor and Justin shared a room, it was just easier that way, and they lived together most of the time anyway.  
>I'm pretty sure we all crashed after yet again, going through the set list for the next night.<p>

**[Taylor]**

I noticed someone knocking at the door at about 10, right before I was about to fall asleep. I went to open it and saw Hayley standing there; she looked up at me and smiled.  
>"I couldn't sleep," she mumbled and I giggled at how much of a kid she was acting like. I opened the door to let her in and pointed to the door that was my room. She walked over and jumped onto my bed. Walked in and closed the door behind me.<br>"So tell me, why couldn't you sleep?" I asked.  
>"Well, Chad texted me this morning, this morning being at home," she said, "and, well, it's hard to explain." I looked at her.<br>"Don't listen to what he says," I said and she nodded. She moved herself into my arms, pushing me over at the same time. We laughed when we fell back and I kissed her on the forehead. She fell asleep soon after that, her head on my chest.

The next morning we woke up to Justin bashing on the door, trying to convince us that we had to be out at sound check in 20 minutes. I knew he was kidding because I checked my phone and it was only 9. I told Hayley to let herself out after giving her a good morning kiss and I went to the bathroom to have a shower and get changed.  
>I managed to get in and out of the shower pretty quickly and lounged around for a few hours before we met in the foyer to head off to sound check.<p>

Hayley was jumping around in the foyer like a hyperactive kid with Jeremy trying to calm her down. I laughed when I saw the two of them, but I think Justin laughed more, either out of excitement or he hadn't really seen Hayley like this before.  
>Before we knew it our ride had arrived and we piled the bass and guitars into the back and the proceeded to pile ourselves in.<p>

**[Hayley]**

We arrived at the venue, which may I admit was amazing. There were some hard core fans waiting at the start of the line, even though it was like 7 hours till even the first band started. We managed to sneak around the back and start to get sound check under way.

The show was probably the first memory that I would never forget with this tour. The crowd was amazing, and so were the other guys. I realized that maybe we were only meant to be a 3 piece; maybe it was just better for us to be that way.  
>We made our way down the back for the meet and greet. I swear we have some of the most amazing fans and when we get to meet them, it's more like we're meeting up with people we already know. Everyone was like our friend, no arguing, just talking casually about stuff and taking photos. It was getting late and we were just about to shut up shop and Taylor and I had moved away to just get some alone time.<br>"The show was amazing! You were amazing!" He said, shaking my shoulders and smiling. I smiled back at him, still buzzing with the excitement of the show.  
>"I know! You guys were awesome!" And I hugged him, well; more like threw myself into his arms. Without thinking I looked up at him and kissed him.<br>Exactly at that moment we saw a flash and the sound of a camera going off. _Oh Shit._


	11. Chapter 11

**[Taylor]**

I honestly thought we'd had alone time, but since the concert incident three days ago, Hayley had barely talked to me, even on stage. The photo hadn't been released, not after Hayley had a word to the fan that took the photo, but I honestly didn't think that they would delete it. Our personal lives were in that person's hands, and they knew it. I honestly didn't know what was going on, I thought maybe Hayley would tell at least someone else, but no. It was almost as if she was ashamed to be with me now or something.

I decided that maybe after 3 days, she'd want to talk to me, so I decided to go to her room in the motel after talking to Justin for a bit. Even he said I should talk to her...so I did. I walked down the hall to her room and knocked on the door, I felt my stomach tie up in knots, but as soon as she answered the door, it all fell away. She was standing there, so perfectly.  
>She grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the living space of her room. She then proceeded to sit me down and sit on my lap. At first I felt as if she was going to break up with me, but I doubt she'd be that harsh and dump me within a week. Instead, she kissed me. I moved my hands to her waist and she didn't object at all, instead she put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. That continued for a few minutes, until she pulled away.<br>"Taylor, I need to tell you something," she said, and that twisted feeling in my gut came through again. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead she put my hand over my mouth. I looked down to her hand and obviously the look on my face had to be funny, because she laughed.  
>"Taylor, I know it may seem too soon, but..."<p>

**[Hayley]**

I just had to get it off of my chest; there wasn't much else I could do but that. He was so special to me and I was kind of scared to get up the nerve to tell him, but after 5 days? Was that actually the right thing to do? I was kind of scared that he was going to take it the wrong way, but I knew that as soon as I saw him in my doorway, that I had to tell him. I was such an idiot to be thinking these things over and over. Ever since that photo was taken of us at the concert three days ago, I had to tell him something.  
>But ugh, it still felt wrong. My stomach was in knots, so many thoughts going through my head. He sat there, waiting for the end of my sentence. I could either let it go and have things going the way they were, or I could tell him and possibly screw things up majorly between us. I was going to have to say it one day, maybe today was the day. I grabbed his hands and slid my fingers through his. I knew this was the right moment to tell him, that was it.<br>"Taylor, I know it may seem too soon, but, how do I say this? You're amazing and I really don't want to screw things up," I said. _Ahh shit, I'd said it the wrong way.  
><em>I saw Taylor's face start to look puzzled, "Hayley, are you trying to break up with me?" he asked.  
>I laughed, he looked even more confused. "No, Taylor, I'm not," I said. My stomach tightened up.<br>"Taylor, I love you."


	12. Chapter 12

**[Jeremy]**

We'd just gotten back from the South America tour and I'd decided to check out what was happening on .  
>I noticed that there was some commotion going about in amongst threads. I looked around and then a thread lead me to a link. I was shocked at first, wondering how Taylor and Hayley could be so careless. I then knew that they wouldn't be. Hayley would have taken precautions, telling whoever took the photo to get rid of it and tell them to not post it. But, I knew that someone would have to one day. I felt my stomach churn a little; I wasn't prepared for the band-known secret to be out, it just wasn't right. Maybe they were, but I definitely wouldn't think it.<br>I wondered if Hayley and Taylor had seen it, the most I could do was check though. I decided I would call Taylor first.  
>"Hey, Jeremy, what's up?" He said. I knew from that, that he probably didn't know.<br>"Hey Taylor, have you checked out the threads on recently?" I asked.  
>"No why? Silly game trends again?" He laughed nervously.<br>"Taylor, I think you should check them out, then maybe talk things through with Hayley."  
>"Seriously Jeremy, if you're playing jokes aga – oh," he said, I'd figured that he got the page up already. "Jeremy, what do we do?" He asked.<br>"I'll leave that up to you guys," I replied and he hung up. I was feeling worried for them and I know that by someone having their personal lives in their hands, just wouldn't end well. It kind of made me mad that fans were arguing over whether it was real or not. Of course it was real, but they didn't quite know about the break up with Chad and Hayley just yet. I guess the fans didn't know a lot about what had happened recently. All I could do now was leave it to Hayley and Taylor to confirm or deny what had been leaked.

**[Hayley]**

I got a call from Taylor, telling me to go to a website, that showed me a picture of Taylor and I kissing. The only thought that was going through my head was _fuck, fuck, and fuck._ And it was rare enough that I cursed to myself, but I honestly wanted to run around my house in anger screaming it out. This was horrible and I knew that all the fans would start accusing me of cheating on Chad. I decided to go onto twitter and face my worst fears, my mobbing crowd of followers. I'd seen that about 95% of the tweets were asking me if a) I was cheating on Chad or b) if I was in fact going out with Taylor. I decided I would reply to a few, but only one of the people I replied to actually decided to spark a conversation with me. Kowth* was her name. She helped me out a lot; I guess she was one of the few that actually were okay with the fact that I was going out with Taylor. She told me that I should be honest with everyone, especially myself. I decided to take that advice, so I hopped off of twitter and decided that I should just sit in my room and think things over.  
>I pretty much did that all afternoon, just trying to make up my mind about what I was going to do about this huge mess. I'd called Jeremy up, but he told me that he was leaving all of this up to us, that was all he could do really.<br>After hours had passed by and I had thought through thoroughly what I was going to do about this situation, I decided I would call up Taylor to talk to him about this.  
>"Hey Taylor, is it cool if I come over and talk to you about the stuff that's happened?" I asked.<br>"Sure, I think we do too," he replied and I agreed to be at his house by 5 or so. I got ready and quickly tied my hair up and left for Taylor's.

He knew I was coming and as I went to knock on the door, he was already there, door open, smiling adorable face. It honestly pained me to do this to a guy that ever since 2007 I had been falling in love with. His smile was wiped off of his face when I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the living area of his house and sat him down.  
>"I'm assuming you saw the picture then?" he asked, I nodded in response. Every second I was there, my stomach was sinking, I was feeling more and more guilty.<br>"I saw it, I honestly thought that I could trust those people who saw it, but, obviously we can't. I'm sorry Taylor but, I just don't think we can do this," I could see the disappointment and understanding wash over his face.  
>"I know, everyone thinks that you're cheating on Chad, I saw. Can we just pretend like it never happened then?" I nodded, it was the least I could do for him.<p>

**[Taylor]**

I understood where Hayley was coming from, I mean, I wouldn't like to be accused of cheating on my ex, with my best friend.  
>After Hayley left, I had nothing to do anymore, my happiness was gone. I know that sounds really depressing, but she was the first person in a while that had made me smile, she always made me smile.<br>I moped around the house for the rest of the day, ignoring any 'sorry' messages that I got from Hayley.  
>I decided that just before I would go to bed, I'd check twitter, and it confirmed the one thing that I didn't want to read at this moment in time.<br>**YelyahWilliams:** _I'm sorry for all the confusion guys, Taylor and I are not together._

*please note that any use of twitter names was purely last minute. No competitions were run.


	13. Chapter 13

**[Hayley]**

The months had passed by and we were organising dates for Warped Tour. We had organised a band practice and for once, I decided I'd be on time; I was going to stick to it. Taylor and I hadn't spoken about what had happened, but sure as hell knew that I wasn't over him. I'd broken up with him over something so stupid. Every time I saw him and band practices, I just wanted to jump into his arms, to know that he still cared about me and that he'd never given up. Today was just another one of those band practices.  
>I'd made it to the practice hall early for a change. I decided I'd listen over our proper recorded version of Monster. One more day I told myself. One more day and this arguing shit with Josh would be over, well on our side it would be. We were so over them leaving the band, and everyone dissing us about it. That's life I guess, shit happens and then you move on. I've learnt that too much.<br>Taylor was the next to show up at the practice hall, usually Jeremy would be first, but, I guess not today. Great.  
>"Hey Hayley," he said with a smile on his face, almost as if nothing had ever happened between us. I felt my stomach tie into knots, and I honestly couldn't speak. He had rarely spoken directly to me, and this hadn't happened before. I could only smile in response.<br>"Oh, by the way, Jeremy won't be able to make it today, he's going to the airport to get Kat and spend some time with her, so it's just us two working on acoustic stuff," I didn't respond. "Is that cool Hayley?" I nodded, in shock. How could Jeremy do this to me? He knew that things had been insanely awkward between Taylor and I. Well, not really for Taylor, but more for me.  
>Taylor got out his guitar and sad down.<br>"You ready then?" He asked, and I nodded. He started to play The Only Exception and I just felt a wave of emotions roll over me. I wasn't counting and he played past where I was actually meant to start singing.  
>"C-can we try that again?" I asked, I honestly just wasn't sane when Taylor was around.<br>"Sure," he said and he started to play again. I managed to start singing at the right time, but after a while, I just couldn't take it. I jumped off my seat and moved away into a corner, just to have a break. I was being so stupid about this and it was annoying me. I heard Taylor put his guitar down and felt him come up behind me. I turned around to face him and I honestly didn't know what to do. I stood there, frozen in his stare. He just smiled, I don't know why, he just...smiled.

**[Taylor]**

I knew she had felt weird about this whole thing, I mean she wasn't even talking. I stood there looking at her, smiling, because I knew that I still had a love for her. It was a brotherly love, it was a love for her that I had felt since I'd met her, god knows how many years ago. I saw the faintest of smiles appear on her face and I moved one of my arms around her waist. She didn't reject me. I moved my other hand up to the side of her face and she pushed her face into my hand closing her eyes.  
>"Taylor, I did mean it when I said I loved you and I mean it when I say it now," she whispered.<br>I laughed lightly, "I love you too Hayley, honestly."  
>"Can we try this all again then?" She asked, opening her eyes up and looking at me hopeful.<br>"Of course, can you just not be ashamed to be with me this time?"  
>"Taylor, I was never ashamed to be with you, ever."<br>I bent down to kiss her, but as soon as our lips touched, someone came bashing through the door. We jumped about a metre apart, still fearing that the person who had intruded had seen us together.  
>I honestly didn't know who it was. He walked straight over to Hayley and grabbed her by the arm, trying to pull her out of the door. She was screaming and kicking at him, telling him to let her go, but that didn't happen. He dragged her off, but I was in so much of a state of shock that I didn't know what to do. I tried to get rid of the intruder, by pulling at him and kicking him like Hayley was, but nothing worked.<br>I couldn't believe this; I saw the one person that I loved dragged out before my eyes.

That was when I snapped out of it. I was still smiling at Hayley. I realized that at that moment I had to tell her how much I cared and how much I didn't want to lose her, just that one short spaz of my imagination had made me realize that. I moved my hand around her waist and pulled her close to me. She moved her hands around my waist, and I moved my hand up to the side of her face.  
>"Hayley, I love you and I don't want to let you go, ever. I don't want a stupid photo to come between us again," I said.<br>In response she kissed me.

A few hours later we packed everything up and we agreed that we would head over to Hayley's for a movie night, just the two of us. We got there and I crashed on her couch, she then joined me after sticking her copy of Pet Cemetery into the dvd player. She put her head on my shoulder and I saw her grab out her phone and go onto Twitter. I decided not to look at what she was writing and watched the movie. I then saw her put her phone away and I kissed her on the forehead and she smiled at me. This was what I wanted, it was perfect.

She fell asleep on me and I carried her into her room, not waking her at all. I grabbed out my phone and checked Twitter, curious as to what she had written.  
><strong>YelyahWilliams: <strong>I can now say that I haven't been this happy in ages.  
>I smiled and I decided to post something as well, I didn't care if I gave it away, if people were smart, they'd figure it out.<br>_I don't exactly want to lose what I have in my life right now._


	14. Chapter 14

**[Hayley]**

A few weeks on and we'd decided to release of a photo of us. It had just so happened that I was kissing Taylor on the cheek (woops). But it wasn't that that had started the rumours. Our tweets the day we got back together sent some stuff flying. I'd gotten numerous tweets from people, asking if it had something to do with the photo that was released during the South America tour. One person in particular came out and just asked blatantly what the hell was going on.  
>xupicmoomoo* <em>what an odd name <em>I thought to myself, I kind of giggled at it at first and I found it amusing how it was a lot of the odd names that got my attention, but the read what she had sent me. **"Yelyahwilliams itstayloryall seriously guys, can't you just tell us what's going on?" **I felt my stomach twist into knots when I read that, because probably the rest of the fan base would be asking that exact same question. I knew I may as well reply, and just get it over and done with. **"****xupicmoomoo**** itstayloryall Taylor; I'm saying it. We're together, end of " **I knew Taylor may go off his nut at me, but they'd seen both the photos, I was just the one to confirm it.

I decided I'd call up Taylor before he saw the tweet, but the last second I was on twitter I saw that he had already replied to the both of us, saying how happy he was that it was public already. I smiled and still decided to call him anyway.  
>"Hey Tay, were you okay with me confirming everything?" I asked when he picked up the phone.<br>"Yeah, it's awesome Hayley! It's like a weight off of my shoulders!" He replied sounding happy beyond belief.  
>"Well that's cool! I feel like we don't need to hide anything anymore! Anyways, I have to go start packing for Warped, do you want me to come around later to help you pack?" I asked back.<br>"Yes pleaaaaaase," he responded sounding like a little child. I laughed and we agreed I'd come over later in the afternoon.

I started packing clothes, clothes and more clothes only because 3 weeks of clothes was A LOT for me. I finished packing around lunch time and decided to sit down and have some lunch and call up Erica. It had been so long since I had probably talked to her, in other forms besides texting and Twitter.  
>"Hey Hayley! Why didn't you tell me that you and Taylor were together?" she pretty much screamed in my ear after picking up.<br>"Hello to you too Erica," I said sarcastically, "calm down alright? We just...wanted everyone to know about it together."  
>"Oh...fine, anyways, what are you up to?" she asked.<br>"Packing for warped we leave soon, how bout you missy?"  
>"Oh y'know...band camp," she scoffed. I loved how she made me envy something so nerdy. I missed being a kid...but I also liked where I was now... She told me what was going on with mum and dad and how exciting band camp was, well in a sarcastic way. The phone call lasted maybe an hour then I decided I should probably head over to Taylors, just so he could pack his stuff. Erica let me go and I wished her the best of luck with band camp.<p>

I decided I would walk to Taylors for a change, enjoy the nice Nashville weather for a change. Although it was about a 45 minute walk, I really didn't care. I walked past my friendly as neighbours and took in some sunshine, when I looked up to see Jenna jogging straight towards me. And I knew it was straight towards _me _because of the eye contact and fake friendly smile.  
>"Hayley, I need to talk to you," she said straight up front, not even a "hi" or "hello." This woman was nuts.<br>"Um..." was all I could reply and then she slapped me. I started to pull at her hair, but that really didn't do anything, she continued to slap me and scratch at my face. All I could think was _what the hell is going on?_ Then she started to talk, she sounded very distressed but I managed to understand the words.  
>"You...you...bitch. You kiss my husband!" and then she fell to the ground sobbing. I honestly didn't know what to do.<p>

**[Taylor]**

I got off the phone from Hayley and pretty much sat around. I waited, hanging around for the knock on the door, but it never came. I waited around till about 5 pm, and nothing...I decided I'd start shoving clothes into my suitcase, seeing as it looked like Hayley had stood me up. It wasn't like her to do things like this, but I guess, she had better things to do than see a silly guy like me. I mean she would have to put up with me for over a month on our next tour. I guess maybe she was already sick of me.

I decided I'd catch an early night, I needed the sleep. I was almost set to fall into unconsciousness when my phone vibrated. It was a text from Hayley.  
>"So sorry, something came up. See you tomorrow? xx" it said. I pondered it for a while. What could possibly come up that meant she couldn't help me pack...she knew I couldn't pack to save my life.<br>"Sure." I replied. I didn't intend on it to sound bad...just honestly, I couldn't be bothered writing more than that, but being Hayley she took it the wrong way.  
>"What's wrong Taylor? I honestly couldn't make it, no need to get all pissy at me."<br>"It's nothing honestly...just tired." She wasn't getting it.  
>"I wouldn't exactly want you to see me the way I am, I'll tell you tomorrow, you come to mine, I don't wanna go out in public till Warped. Girls can be bitchy. Night Tay xx"<p>

My stomach twisted in knots, wanting to know what had happened. There were only few girls she would ever hang out with...but they wouldn't hurt her, emotionally, mentally or physically. What the hell was going on?

*Go follow Romy on Twitter : xupicmoomoo Tumblr: humanitysitsonitsthrone


	15. Chapter 15

**[Taylor]**

I made it over to Hayley's the next day. I knocked on the door and she opened it and I found her with what looked to be scratches and bruises all down the left side of her face and down her neck. I went to give her a hug but she took a step back. She looked down, looking kind of confused.  
>"Hey," I whispered.<br>"Hi," she whispered back, still looking down, almost as if she was ashamed of herself. She went to scratch one of the scratches but I pulled her hand away as quickly as she went to scratch her face. I couldn't bear to see her like this. She looked back up at me and smiled almost as if I had saved her and she turned her hand around and grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. I closed the door behind me quickly and she pulled me to the lounge.  
>"Look, you know what happened with Josh? The whole him kissing me thing?" she asked while she sat down next to me, one leg under the other. I nodded in response, we'd all discussed what had happened when we kind of cleared things up.<br>"Well..." she continued, "He must've told Jenna that I kissed him, only just recently too. I was walking over to yours and she was jogging towards me and she just started hitting me and scratching me." She looked down and I decided I'd pull her in for a hug. She hugged me back, but then pulled away to finish telling her story.  
>"She fell down...and well, I honestly had no idea what to do. So I just left her there, because, I don't know. I feel like such a bitch now," she looked down as if she was disgusted in herself, which she honestly had no reason to be. I pulled her back in for a hug and kissed her on the head. Then my phone started vibrating in my back pocket. I pulled away and grabbed my phone out. It was a number that I recognised, but didn't know where from and it definitely wasn't anyone that was in my life at the moment, because it would be saved into my phone.<br>"Hello?" I answered. Hayley was mouthing words to me, things like "who is it?" and "what the hell?"  
>"Oh my gosh Taylor, this is still your number?" said the apparent female at the other end of the line.<br>"I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong number," I replied and then quickly hung up. Something in my stomach told me that I knew this person, but I wasn't quite sure. I sat there trying to figure it out and it took me a while to realize that Hayley was actually talking to me, trying to ask me who it was.  
>"You look like you've seen a ghost, Taylor. Who was it?" she kept asking and it was almost on the brink of nagging. I knew that voice. I knew that number. But why would she be calling me now? <p>

**[Jeremy]**

I'd just finished packing all of my clothes for Warped tour. Can I honestly say that I have missed this tour! Maybe it was because it was where we started off, in some shitty 12 passenger van, fighting other bands for fans attention. It was rough at the start, but look where we are now; it was so worth a 12 passenger van and no showers to get to where we are now. I looked around at my Pararoom, I'd finally finished it and honestly, it reminded me of how much we had achieved. I was deep in thought when my phone had started going off. I looked at the number and at first thought..._oh hey it's Chad_ and then had to take a double look, _what the hell? It's Chad. _  
>"Hello?" I kind of questioned, actually rather curious as to why Chad was calling me.<br>"Hey Jeremy, do you know where abouts Hayley is? I'm coming into town and just wanted to know if I could see her, about the whole Taylor thing," well, I saw how this was.  
>"Umm, sorry, I have no idea, have you actually tried her house?" I asked, wondering why he actually hadn't thought of that sooner.<br>"Oh...yeaaah, there were no cars at her house or anything," he replied.  
>"Well, I have no idea, sorry buddy."<br>"Thanks anyway," and then he hung up. That was kind of weird...I didn't actually know why Chad would be calling me...why not Hayley herself?  
>I decided I'd text Hayley to give her some warning "Hey Hayley, just so you know, Chad's in town and I think he's trying to find you and Taylor. Beware."<br>She replied within a matter of minutes "shit. I think his car just pulled up."  
>Well this could be interesting for all three of us.<br>I knew I should probably have gone over to help out, but really I was tired and kind of figured that they would both be able to defend themselves, but that wasn't the case. I woke up a few hours later to a text message.  
>"Taylor got into a fight with Chad, seems we're both beat up at the moment."<br>"He hurt you too? That boy is gonna get it!" I replied. I was going to find Chad no matter what it meant, if he hurt Hayley it would be the last thing he ever did.


	16. Chapter 16

**[Hayley]**

I wasn't sure on how to approach Jeremy with this. I pretty much assumed that he thought that it was Chad that hurt me, not Jenna. I honestly didn't know how such a civilized conversation between Taylor, Chad and I would end up in such a mess. I felt horrible, because this was my entire fault. Taylor had to go to the hospital with a concussion and a broken nose. _What a great way to start this tour off_ I thought to myself. I remembered the last time something like this happened. I think it was Warped in '08. Taylor was touring with us and Josh had said something the wrong way to me.

_I was sitting at the back of the van, not fully taking in what Josh had said. I knew that he was slowly changing; he'd started talking to other girls pretty much straight after we had broken up. I knew she wasn't that nice of a person, pretty much as soon as he introduced her to the band and they weren't even together then._

_But Taylor had decided to take a stand in my defence. Josh had said that I was turning into a bitchy attention seeking girl. I secretly started to think he was right about that… but Taylor didn't agree. Josh had somehow aggravated Taylor with what he had said about me._

"_You had no right to say what you said!" Taylor started yelling. Everything else in the bus had gone quiet, even Jeremy had paused his video game to find out what the hell was going on._

"_Taylor, stay out of this, it's none of your business what SHE does," Josh had responded sarcastically. He was pointing at me, rage was slowly starting to fill his face… and to be honest I was scared. _

"_Guys, c'mon, calm down. It's no one's fault," Jeremy was trying to calm them down._

"_No! She's selfish and conceited and one day, Zac and I will leave! Because I'm sick to death of her crap!" And that was it. We didn't talk much from then on throughout that tour. We were just trying to get back to normal. Taylor would try and comfort me, but I'd shrug him off. We interacted like we were all friends on stage but behind the scenes, everything was going downhill._

That day Josh had tried to take a swing at Taylor, but thankfully missed. But this situation reminded me so much of how immature we were then. I was sick to death of the fighting, especially on tours.

I decided to call Jeremy up and try and clear things up with him.  
>"Hey Hayley, what's up?" he sounded confused and angry at the same time.<br>"Look, I have to tell you something..."  
>"Hayley, if it's about you trying to tell me not to hurt Chad, I don't wanna hear it. Remember when I told your parents I'd protect you? Well I don't break promises," he wasn't quite understanding.<br>"Jeremy, look, it wasn't Chad," I pleaded.  
>"Then who was it? Was it Josh? So help me god..." He was getting angry again and I wasn't sure on how to explain it.<br>"It was Jenna, okay; I got beaten up by a girl!" I said speaking over his angry mumbling. Then the next thing he did was what I least expected. He started laughing.

**[Taylor]**

I managed to finally open my eyes to find myself in a white room. Everything was such a blur and I realized that I must've fallen asleep after being told not to with a concussion. Hayley must have brought me here. I sat up and saw a piece of paper lying on the bedside table. I reached over to grab it and ignored the horrible headache that I had gotten. I opened it up to find some writing. Oh lord, this should be interesting to read. I squinted a little and realized that didn't help at all. But i continued to try and read it.

_Taylor,  
>You shouldn't have fallen asleep silly, but I'll be back at about 5:30 or so. I hope you're awake by then. We really need to talk.<em>

_Xoxo_

I was trying to figure out if it was actually from Hayley. I mean it wouldn't be like her to write a note and then run off; she would have stayed...wouldn't she? I looked around the room for a clock. I found one and it took a few seconds for my eyes to focus. It was already 5 and if today was the day I thought it was, we'd be leaving for warped tomorrow. I looked down at my nose, it hurt to go cross-eyed, but from what I could see the bruising had already gone down. I fell back into the bed again and just as quickly as I got comfortable again I heard the nurse at the door.  
>"He's just in here...don't be too long," she said. Hayley? I sat up immediately and looked around for bright red hair, but that wasn't what I saw. I saw a girl with long-ish brown hair, smiling at me. It took a while for me to figure out exactly who it was.<br>"Hey Taylor," she said. It was her, the girl from the phone call.  
>"Gabby?"<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**[Taylor] **

And there she was, every little detail I remembered, sitting at the other end of my dining table...in my house. For me, it was awkward. I mean, I wasn't so sure if she remembered Hayley, but now, to get her out of my hair, I would probably have to tell her that Hayley was my girlfriend. I chose to sit there in silence, not make a sound, to be honest, I couldn't even make eye contact. Part of that was because my face still hurt. This will teach me not to get into a fight with any of my girlfriend's ex's. Gabby came and walked over to me and sat on my lap, this was getting kind of uncomfortable. I looked her in the eyes and she started back at me and after a few seconds she spoke.  
>"So, I see you're packing," she gestured her head towards my suitcase that was lying on the floor.<br>"Yeah, we leave tomorrow actually, and I should be getting some sleep," I was trying to rush her out.  
>"Take me with you," she said and I was shocked.<br>"What? No, I can't."  
>"Yes you can, you have a bus don't you? I'll just sleep on the chairs or something...or...in the bunk with you?" <em>Oh God, <em>I thought to myself.  
>"No, honestly, I don't think you can come..." she looked heartbroken and again...started me in the eyes. The next thing I knew she had put her lips on mine. I tried pulling away, but she must have mistaken it for me trying to kiss her back. This went on for a few minutes and I kind of gave up on fighting her off, but I wasn't exactly kissing her back either. All of a sudden my phone started vibrating on the table; Gabby jumped and fell off my lap, coincidentally taking my phone with her. She was laying on her back at my feet and unlocked and answered the phone.<br>"Hello?" I waited to see if I could hear any voices through the silence that had slowly consumed the air between us. Nothing.  
>"Um, it's Gabby," she spoke again. Still no audible voices coming from the end of the line.<br>"He's just getting ready to head off to bed," she said whilst smiling at me. I was starting to drive myself insane trying to figure out who the caller was, but I couldn't imagine who it may be.  
>"Okay, then, I'll tell him. Bye" and she ended the call.<p>

"Who was that?" I asked almost straight away.  
>"Well, you said you wanted sleep, so I'll sleep on the couch tonight? That okay?" Ugh, she was changing the subject.<br>"Yeah sure," I mumbled and trudged off to my room, leaving my phone and my ex girlfriend, not even caring anymore.

I woke up the next morning to find Gabby already in the kitchen, making cereal. After all this time it seemed like she still knew me.  
>"Good morning, sleepy head," she said smiling. She handed me a bowl of cereal.<br>"Good morning," I replied, still yawning. I carried the bowl to the table and sat down.  
>"Don't forget you have to be at the bus by 3 this afternoon," she reminded me, probably still in the hope of her joining us. I nodded and continued to eat my cereal, watching Gabby pack the rest of my suitcase.<br>I decided to check my phone to see if I had gotten any messages. Turns out I had...mostly from Hayley. I went through and checked them all.  
><em>Taylor, why is Gabby at your house?<br>Taylor seriously, why?  
>Are you even going to reply Taylor?<br>Reply goddamit.  
><em>And then there was the most recent message, from about 10 minutes ago  
><em>Taylor, I'm coming over, if you have anything to hide, hide it now.<br>_Oh shit, she was the person that called last night, why didn't I see this coming.  
>"Gabby, leave now," I demanded. She stood up straight and looked at me, confused and all.<br>"What? Why? I thought we were gonna get back together," Oh hell no, she was using that puppy dog face on me.  
>"No, Gabby, we aren't. No you cannot come on Warped tour with us. We are a band and you aren't part of it. You left me years ago now and I've moved on. And don't even bother with that face, if I wasn't good enough for you then, then I'm probably not good enough for you now," I didn't mean to sound angry, but I had no choice. I saw the tears welling up in her eyes and it felt as if I had been punched in the gut. I looked down; I couldn't face her, not now. She grabbed her bag and walked out. I looked out the window to see her leave and Hayley arrive at the same time.<p>

Hayley walked in, not looking overly impressed.  
>"Why was she here? Even last night of all nights?" She looked so pissed off at me, I just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay here, hidden forever. Was it bad that my girlfriend's, past and present, made me feel this way?<br>"She met me at the hospital; at first I thought it was you, honestly. But then she showed up and drove me home and she didn't know that you and I are together..." I looked down. I heard her scoff and walk out the door. As soon as I had heard her left, I sat down and put my face in my hands. _I'm such a horrible person, _I thought to myself.

**[Hayley]**

I'd walked out, possibly thinking that it was the last I'd care about seeing him that day, but I knew it wouldn't be. He had no control over Gabby showing up, but he had control over what they did, and I just knew that something happened. I sat in my car, this was it, I would end up being the end of this band. I started the engine and took one last look at Taylor's house, he wasn't coming out.

We'd organized to meet at the bus at 3, and for once, I was on time. I'd gotten my bags loaded and I was sitting in the bus waiting and after a while the other's showed up. I knew that I had to pretend as if nothing was wrong between Taylor and I, otherwise poor Jeremy would feel awkward and judging by the eye contact I had made with Taylor, he knew as well. Taylor came and sat next to me and put his hand on mine.  
>"I'm really sorry," he whispered, looking down. My heart sank; I could never stay angry at him for too long. I really loved him and I would have to accept the fact that I would believe him over any other person (besides Jeremy). I moved and gave Taylor a quick kiss on the cheek and he turned his head and smiled at me.<br>"It's okay," I whispered back, smiling as well to confirm with him that everything was alright.

We chucked our stuff onto our bunks, making everything as homey as we could. Taylor took the middle bunk across from mine, and Jeremy took the bottom bunk under me. That left Jon above me and then Justin above Taylor. This was going to be a good tour, I just knew it.

**[Jeremy]**

We'd had to take a quick stop for some more cereal the next morning, its funny how 5 people can devour 3 boxes in a night. I'd gotten out of the bus after being told exactly which cereals to grab. I quickly dashed into Wal-Mart, grabbed what we needed and ran as quickly as I could back to the bus. But I noticed something; the car that had parked behind our bus had been there when I'd gotten out. It had Nashville plates on it...so it would have had to have followed us overnight...right? Because we weren't exactly in Nashville anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

**[Jeremy]**

I didn't want to tell them; mostly because I knew they might be creeped out if they found out someone was following us. I mean, I sure as hell was, but what if it was someone they knew and it had just slipped their minds to tell me that someone was joining us. I had a gut feeling that I should tell them just in case, but you know me. I ignored it.

I put away the new boxes of cereal until someone was ready to eat them. I checked the time and decided to give Kat a call. Boy did I miss her. And boy did I love her.

"Hello my dear, bearded man. How are you?" she said when she answered the phone.  
>"I'm doing swell," I replied, "How are you kitten?"<br>"I'm doing great actually. Just landed and waiting for you guys to show up!" She laughed her adorable little laugh.  
>"JEREMY! BREAKFAST! C'MON!" Taylor shouted.<br>"Ugh, looks like I have to go, I can't wait to see you, I love you," I said.  
>"I love you too, hairy man," she replied, " bye."<br>I hung up the phone and trudged off of my bunk to the table where a bowl of cereal had already been made up for me.  
>I saw Hayley and Taylor watching me, as if something was up with this cereal. I cautiously put my spoon in and slowly moved the full spoon to my mouth, I opened my mouth and even more slowly put the spoon in my mouth, as soon as I did, it hit me and I spat cereal and milk across the table onto Taylor. Taylor didn't exactly care though, he and Hayley were pretty much pissing themselves laughing.<br>"C'mon guys," I said, try hard not to laugh myself, "seriously? Soy milk in my cereal?"  
>"Well, maybe next time make your own cereal!" Taylor said, trying to find air in his sentence.<p>

The day went by slowly. I didn't actually know why were taking the bus when it would have been just as easy to fly, but I guess going back to our roots was the better thing to do. I'd missed this tour, maybe it was that I liked just staying on the ground, even though I flew so much to see Kat...I don't really know. Maybe it could also be the fact that this was our roots, we'd found an amazing group of fans through this.

The trip went by slowly, most of us dozing off or playing video games. I'd sat in front of the tv at the back of the tour bus for at least two hours now and decided I had better rest my eyes. I crawled off to my beloved bunk, my little coffin sized piece of heaven. It was cosy, and above where I slept was a picture of Kat and I, I dozed off thinking of her and what our future would be like.

I don't know how long I was asleep for, could've been hours but I was awoken by the bus going over a bump and then crashing noises. I then heard the noises again, more and more crashing noises like someone were trashing the place. The next thing I heard was Hayley's voice.  
>"DAMN YOU TAYLOR!" I heard her scream. Oh lord.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**[Jeremy]**

I heard objects flying everywhere, wondering what was going on. At first I walked out towards the table and food area of the bus and saw Jon and Justin sitting around.  
>"Do you know what's going on?" I asked them.<br>"Sorry dude, no idea," Justin answered, shrugging.  
>I meandered back towards the bunks and I saw a very pissed off Hayley standing at the back of the bus, she glanced at me and the next thing I saw was her tour diary flying right at me. It hit me right in the face, but when I looked up to see if she was still standing there, she was gone.<br>"Taylor, you're a complete asswipe!" she screamed.

**[Hayley]**

I didn't mean to be causing such a disruption on the bus, but Taylor, oh, my, god. Could he be any more annoying, like honestly, sometimes that boy just ticked me right off. I saw him standing over there, looking as adorable as ever. I looked back towards the tv screen where the game scores for the last round were sitting.  
>"It's not my fault you suck at gaming," he said, moving closer to me.<br>"But you killed me! You said you wouldn't kill me!" I said and a saw a smile playing on his lips as he put his arms around me.  
>"Poor Hayley," he said pouting. I moved onto my tip toes and moved my face closer to his. I looked into his eyes and moved my lips to his.<br>"I love you," I murmured before I pressed my lips to his. At that moment, someone's phone in the room vibrated. We separated and started throwing pillows out of the way until Taylor found his phone.  
>"It's just mine, don't worry," he said. My stomach started twisting around in knots.<p>

**[Taylor]**

I looked at my phone screen, not really expecting what I saw. My face dropped and I knew Hayley was looking.  
>"It's just mine, don't worry," I said. She didn't need to know what was going on.<p>

The text I had gotten read:

_Taylor, meet me outside at your next stop! Please, I need you to know something._

_Gabby xoxo_

Ahhh shit.


End file.
